The Star's Fire
Prologue (P.S This Idea Was Based Off The Book The Guardian Herd By: Jennifer Lynn Alvarez, She Has Four Books In The Series, #1 Starfire, #2 Stormbound, #3 Landfall, And #4 Windborn, And She's Making A 5th One Is Called Promise Keeper, ) It was definitely a gorgeous night. The twinkling silver stars collided with the navy blue sky wonderfully, making them shine brighter than the sun. Two of the moon's were full, shining like beautiful silver eyes inspecting Pyhrria. The third was a small silver crescent, glowing gorgeously in the night. The forest was just the same, the tiny little leaves were flying gracefully in the wind, the light that poured on them from the moon's made them shine like elegant emeralds. In the distance a river flowed, gurgling and sputtering, the moon made it sparkle like a glimmering gem twinkling in the moonlight. Far beyond in the peaceful afternoon, laid a golden dragon, it's vibrant scales shining like polished river stones. "There it is", the dragon muttered. This dragon was a forseer, a dragon who could get visions from the future faster than anyone could imagine. Just as he thought about it, a vision rammed into his front eyelids, making it impossible to avoid seeing. In the vision there were fleeing dragons that were screaming, some were painful, agonizing, and others were just pure terror. But the dragon saw the reason why, there was a golden SkyWing hybrid, face-to-face with a female NightWing dragonet. But, he saw something unsettling about the dragonet, there were sparks cackling off her scales, igniting fires, and her eyes, teeth and claws shone as bright as the moon's! But the unique thing about her was that she was holding two large fiery orbs, one was golden, and it radiated heat and gentle kindness, and the other was silver, it radiated a blistering cold unlike any other, and it brought panic and terror. Then, as the vision ended, the realization bit him in the rear end. This female dragonet was one of the descendents of his ruthless enemies! ''Tourture, and Tourturebringer... ''he hissed in the back of his mind, since she was a descendant of his fearless enemies, she was bound to have unimaginable power, and it looks like she has her claws on the most forbidden magic in the entire world. As fury pulsed through his veins, his eyes glinted murderously, and as his blood was boiling, he managed to growl,"I'm after you, little dragonet, and when I do find you, I'll show you no mercy", and as he hissed those words, he flew off into the moon's rays, to find the dragonet that was destined to defeat him. Chapter 1: Starfire The NightWing library is one of the most gorgeous places in the Night Kingdom. In the library were bookshelves that were possibly ten stories tall, and had at least one-hundred caverns that could fit at least twenty full grown dragons with their wings unsheathed. But in the library were at least one thousand windows, and possibly two hundred fireplaces! But in the library was a seven-year-old NightWing reading scrolls that happen to be something about ''Starfire. '' ''Starfire ''Is an ancient magic that is forbidden among others, but the only way someone could have this much power at their wingtips must have a destiny that is more risky than any dragon can let alone. The destiny states that in two thousand years, a descendant of Torture will have the power to destroy the tribes and conquer them through war, or be the healer and rule them by peace. To be the healer, you need to be the user of the golden starfire, a fire so golden and pure it could do almost anything. It has the ability to heal any would, no matter how bad, it can cure diseases, no matter how deadly they can be, it can thaw and heat up anyone or anything, make tornados that can heal, can project a shield, and is able to bring back somebody from death. The second Starfire is completely evil, seeing as it's for killing the innocent, and traps their souls in misery, this silver Starfire can burn you into a pile of cinders, can melt off your claws and teeth, shredding wings and curling them into ash, and then... they die. And it has the ability to make killer tornados, it can shoot bombs of blinding silver light, quills that can pierce lungs, and it can project a shield as well. Starlight just sighed, she wasn't entirely sure what her powers were capable of doing, as she wrapped the ancient scroll back in it's leather binding, she felt the embers in her underbelly pulse, sending heat and energy through her veins, fueling her muscles. As the dragonet was flying to her cottage in the middle of the night, she couldn't help but think about why she had these powers, ''The scroll said that a NightWing dragonet who has the blood of one of the the most beloved dragons of all time, would get this power to defeat Ember. ''But how she was going to defeat him was the harder part, she was just a dragonet, just figuring out how to adapt to her powers. And the real question was, how could anyone defeat him! Ember just recently awoke from his two-thousand-year old hibernation enchantment that he was defeated with. He was two thousand years old! Had animus power through his claws and wingtips, and super buffed himself to be completely invincible! She sighed not sure of what to think of right now. A few hours slipped under her snout as Starlight was soaring overhead between the glistening trees, their leaves so small and shiny they looked like exquisite emeralds. But as she was soaring through the silver splotched sky, she was wondering what it was like flying in a jet stream, feeling the bitter cold winds roaring past your ears, the thrill of the heights, and just imagine the speed your going to experience! so she darted straight up into the sky as long as she dared, but Starlight's body was exhausted from flying, but excitement and determination fueled her muscles, allowing her to rise higher. All that mattered right now was riding the jet streams intil her hearts content, if she made it home in the process would be even better! A few dark shades of red zipped past her, casting a few anxious glances, but she flew on ahead to avoid upcoming attention. As she whisked out of the way of a few snarling branches in the vibrant forest, she surged on ahead, inspired by her ancestors Torture and Torturebringer, the most bravest NightWings who defeated Ember two thousand years ago! Starlight narrowed her eyes into mere slits, flapping her wings harder than ever, while the warm embers in her body fueled with her energy, and her heart pumping to the rhythm. Starlight didn't bother to look back, she kept her eyes trained on her destination and took a deep, shuddering breath, bolstering herself for the most insane thing she was about to do. With Her snout raised upward and her wings pushing her higher and higher, Starlight rose out of the clouds and kept flying, far below she heard startled gasps from a few SkyWings. -editing the rest- Chapter Two: Adventure Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Collaborations